1. Field of the Invention 
The present invention relates to a one-way ratchet wrench, and more particularly to a one-way ratchet wrench, wherein the elastic member co-operates with the pawl member rigidly and stably. 
2. Description of the Related Art 
A conventional one-way ratchet wrench in accordance with the prior art comprises a wrench body, a ratchet wheel, a spring, and a pawl member. The wrench body has a driving head formed with a mounting hole and a receiving recess. The ratchet wheel is rotatably mounted in the mounting hole of the wrench body and has an outer wall provided with a plurality of ratchet teeth. The pawl member is pivotally mounted in the receiving recess of the wrench body has a first side provided with a plurality of driving teeth meshing with the ratchet teeth of the ratchet wheel. The spring is mounted in the receiving recess of the wrench body and is urged between a second side of the pawl member and a wall of the receiving recess of the wrench body. However, the spring is constantly urged between the pawl member and the wall of the receiving recess of the wrench body, thereby easily producing fatigue during a long-term utilization. 